


Almost Unreal

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin had done everything in his power to avoid Joachim during their Davis Cup tie against Russia… and Joachim made sure everyone knew it. Written for netcord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Unreal

"Long time no see, Robin.”

Robin had done everything in his power to avoid Joachim during their Davis Cup tie against Russia… and Joachim made sure everyone knew it. As the tour meets in Sweden for the Stockholm Open, it’s Joachim’s time to shine again. So of course the guy known by the tour as Pim-Pim decides it’s the best time to stake out Robin’s house.

“What do you want?”

“How’s rehab going?”

“It’s mono, not an injury. Rest is all anyone can do.” Robin holds onto the door, trying to act as if he’s contagious in an effort to get Joachim to leave him alone.

Joachim will have nothing of it, shoving Robin aside to allow himself inside.

Robin rolls his eyes, then snaps, “Can’t handle the cold temperatures?”

“If you don’t want to see me, just say so.”

“I don’t want to see you.”

“Tough.” Joachim smiles brightly, that mischievous smile Robin truly hates because it’ll convince him to do something he really shouldn’t do. “Is Jenni around?”

“No.” He kind of wishes right now Jenni _was_ here. She would immediately get Robin to stop doing whatever instinct is telling him.

Joachim walks over to the armchair, his eyes never leaving Robin. This is trouble and Robin totally knows it. “Do you not like the fact you have my attention?” He collapses down, putting his feet up on the coffee table, no intention of departing anytime soon.

There’s something about Joachim being here that truly seems unsafe and Robin needs to remind himself, as well as Joachim, that at once. “Is Marat too busy?”

“Marat has been out of the picture for over a year. Probably a good thing because playing a role in knocking Russia out of Davis Cup would have been a serious issue for our relationship otherwise. Any other excuses lined up?”

Robin cringes, sensing this conversation is heading exactly where he feared. Joachim is indeed cashing in on Robin’s words from two years. “You do know I was kidding when I said that.”

“Rob, I only wish that I had recorded that conversation. You wanted to win in Stockholm that year so badly, having won in Bastad earlier. This is why you got nice and drunk after having to withdraw and showed up at my house? You thought I was so pretty and a tease and meant to drive you insane because I was Swedish but otherwise, I quote you here, too far out of reach for a comic book geek to even consider trying.”

“You are truly a jackass.” But Robin does sit on the arm of the sofa at the opposite side of the room. He’s going for standoffish but it’s easier if he’s not relying on his unsteady legs. Robin would like to blame the mono but he’d defy anyone to not be weak in the knees by the pair of blue eyes staring at him right now.

“You were on top of the tennis world. You beat Rafa at a major, got to a Grand Slam final, had everyone’s attention, won a tournament in Sweden, and no clue how to take advantage of sudden fame. Believe me, I get it. It’s been awhile in my case but I’ve been close enough to understand that level of tennis. It’s how I got Marat’s attention in the first place.”

“I’d thought you were unattainable,” Robin says, so fast that he’s even surprised himself. “You were part of the popular crowd and I was the outsider lurking in the corner for so long. Suddenly, I’m invited to the party and it’s what I’ve wanted but I had no idea what I actually wanted to do.”

“What you wanted was to _do_ me. Or were you too drunk to remember that particular proposition? You shoving me against the wall, fingers struggling to figure out how to unbutton a shirt...”

“I do remember. I’d rather not. Besides, Marat was in the next room.”

“Yeah and he thought I was cheating on him. Then again, he _always_ thought I was cheating on him but I can’t argue with his logic that particular instance because it did look bad. Marat didn’t believe me for weeks and, in fact, our relationship never really was the same after that night.”

“He seriously thought that you and I… you’re joking, right?”

Joachim shakes his head. “No. He seemed to think I’d eventually settle down with a Swede. It was Enqvist who worried him. That he even _thought_ about you that way was, frankly, incredible. I couldn’t see what he was so worked up about for a long time because you were still that kid with the weird dark hair that totally worked against your facial structure, not the one who looked so put together as he conquered the Greatest of all Time at a major.”

“I rattled Marat Safin?” Robin starts to laugh, sliding down off the arm and into the lounge chair. Joachim is not the least bit amused. “I’m sorry but… I cannot believe that!” It’s only once he says that part that he catches Joachim’s comment about his physical appearance, which might be odder still.

“Actually, you rattled _me_. I woke up and realized that Marat will always have issue trusting me, even if _he_ was the tour’s biggest flirt.” Joachim stands up and strides over to the couch, sitting next to Robin. “I’m not a tease. If you want to find out how serious I can be, that’s fine. But I know that two years have gone by and I’m sure…”

“You’re right. The time for that has passed.” Robin looks away, not sure he can stay convincing. “We’re not in high school. Both of us are engaged… to other people, of course, not each other. Some things just stay in your head, no matter how much you know it’s wrong. Shouldn’t daydream so much.”

“If there’s one thing I learned from Marat, it’s that it’s worth finding out once and for all. That way, you can move on and grow up.”

“What does that…” Robin stops as Joachim rests a hand on his cheek so they’d face each other.

Joachim is solemn as he asks, “Would you still make the move?” It’s not the popular kid asking the geek but one outside the tour wanting to stay somewhere in the loop, even if only on the fringes.

Robin doesn’t really know what to do, they’re way too close to really be able to think clearly, so just says, “You’re nothing but trouble.”

“Always known that. That doesn’t answer my question.” Joachim goes in for a kiss, then says, “See, that works so much better than living inside your head.”

“This is true.” Robin is surprised at how little effect this kiss actually has. Everything that had been in mind about this moment yet reality is so harsh and blinding. This is completely wrong and he needs to back out now. He takes in one last look at Joachim before standing up and heading to the door to let him out. “It’s time to grow up.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Joachim came out of retirement in 2011 to play on the Swedish Davis Cup team against Russia. Amazingly, he actually won a rubber (against Gabashvili).  
> 2\. Pim-Pim’s [wiki page](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joachim_Johansson)  
> 3\. Pics of [teenage Robin](http://www.menstennisforums.com/showpost.php?p=10959767&postcount=782)  
> 4\. [Robin’s Road to Roland Garros video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0ytbFJgQcY)  
> 5\. Title thanks to the Roxette song [Almost Unreal](http://www.metacafe.com/watch/1665649/roxette_almost_unreal/) – I downloaded their Greatest Hits album and I’m kind of in love with everything about it. The fact this song was on the Super Mario Brothers soundtrack is a real WTF that makes it work even better for this fic.


End file.
